An Arranged Marriage
by KSarah
Summary: OS on Dareya. Hope you like it


Daya's father got a mini heart attack when Daya told him that his girlfriend 'Shreya' is Pregnant with his child.

Daya's father - ye kya bol rahe Ho tum daya? Hosh mai to ho?

Daya (nervously) - Mai sach keh raha hu Papa!

Days's father shouted on his wife - ye sab tumhare hi laad pyaar ka natija hai! Mene kabhi nahi socha tha daya aur shreya humare bharose ko itni aasani se tod denge!

Daya's mother(angrily) - mujhe tujhse ye umeed nahi thi daya! Tum aur shreya Same school mai padhe ho ache dost Ho vaha tak to thik tha lekin ye sab?

(Daya and Shreya had grown up in the same building. They had been classmates at the same school and the same college. Daya was working now and Shreya is doing her MBA)

Daya( trying to convince) - Aap log jaante hai ki hum dono bachpan se bahut ache dost hai! Hume bhi bahut late realise hua ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai!

Daya's mother (angrily) - daya hum Sindhi hai aur vo tamilian! Ye rishta nahi Ho sakta. Log kya kahenge? Dosti tak to thik hai lekin ek tamilian ladki se shadi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta!

Daya -lekin mummy shreya Mai kya problem hai? Achi ladki hai vo! Aap bachpan se jaanti hai usse.

Daya's mother - nahi daya! Vo ladki iss ghar ki bahu nahi bann sakti.

Daya's father (angrily) - Geeta tumhare bete ne jo kaand kiya hai Mai kahi muhh dikhane layak nahi raha! Ab shadi nahi hui to aur badnaami hogi unnki bhi aur humari bhi.

After alot of arguments finally daya's parents agreed to meet shreya's parents over a cup of coffee!

Both the families met. Shreya's father - vaise to Mai kabhi ek sindhi ladke ko apna damad nahi banata lekin meri beti ne jo kaand kiya hai I have no choice left. I am ready for this marriage!

Daya's father - Mai bhi kabhi ek tamilian ladki ko apne ghar ki bahu Banana pasand nahi karta lekin kya kar sakte hai! Hum bhi iss shadi ke liye taiyar hai!

Shreya's mother - panditji ne agle mahine ka muhurut nikala hai.

Shreya and daya was shocked to hear this!  
Shreya - lekin mom! Mere MBA ko khatam hone Mai abhi 4mahine baki hai usse pehle Mai shadi nahi karungi!

Daya - haa maa! Shreya sahi keh rahi hai! Hum dono shreya ke final exams ke baad hi shadi karenge!

Daya's father angrily glared daya.

Shreya's father (angrily said) - hum tum dono se puch nahi rahe hai bata rahe hai shadi agle mahine hi hogi!

Daya's mother - haa Bhaisahab! Aap bilkul thik keh rahe hai isse pehle ki logo ko pata chale Hume Inn dono ki shadi karwani padegi!

Shreya and Daya unwillingly agreed to marry next month.

After one month -  
Daya and Shreya got married with Sindhi and Tamilian rituals everything went perfect.

After the wedding there was a lunch hosted by the bride's father. The same evening a reception was hosted by the groom's father. Everything went off very well. Everyone was impressed by the thoroughness with which the ceremony conducted!

Daya and shreya were really happy finally they were officially a couple!

A few months after the marriage Daya's mother noticed that shreya's tummy was not growing!

She was really worried. Her suspicions became stronger when she realised after a week that shreya's tummy was still just the same!

Daya's mother finally asked shreya!

Daya's mother - shreya! Ye sab kya hai? Tera choutha mahina chal raha hai fir bhi Abhi tak tera pat nahi nikla?

Shreya just smiled and didn't replied anything.

Finally daya's mother took shreya to the doctor.

Doctor checked shreya and said - Mrs. Sindal! Shreya is not pregnant.

Daya's mother was shocked to hear this.

Daya's mother's anger was on its peak!

They left from the doctor's clinic.

Daya's mother called shreya's parents and asked them to come over their house.

Both the families again met.

In Hall-  
Both the parents were seating. Daya and shreya was standing in front of them like criminals.

They knew that their parents scolding session was just about to start.

Shreya's father (angrily) - ye sab kya hai shreya? Tum dono ne jhuth bola humse? Kyu?

Daya (smiled) - bahut simple si baat hai uncle! Humare paas bahut badi vajah thi jhuth bolne ki!

Shreya's mother - kaisi vajah?

Daya and shreya looked at each other and smiled nervously and held each other hands!

Shreya - mai aur daya dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karne lage The! Lekin hum dono ye bhi jaante The ki aap dono hum dono ki love marriage ke liye kabhi taiyar nahi honge!

Both the parents were shocked to hear this!

Daya (with smile) - to hum dono ne milke ye plan banaya! Hume pata tha ki jab aap logo ko shreya ki pregnancy ka pata chalega to aap log hi jabardasti humari shadi karwaoge!

Shreya - aur humne jo socha vahi hua! Love marriage to nahi ho paayi par hum dono ki arrange marriage aap logo ne karwa di!

Daya - aur abhi aap log bhi humare rishte se khush hai! To kya galat kiya humne jhuth bolke?

Both the parents did not know how to react what to say! They realised that the kids had made fools of them.

There was silence for a moment but after sometime both the parents burst out laughing.

Daya's father - tum dono ne acha bevkoof banaya hume! Hahaha tumne to mujhe bhi piche chorr diya daya!

And shreya and daya also started laughing.

1 year later -  
Shreya told her mother in law that she is pregnant.

Daya's mother - Kahi fir se tu jhuth to nahi bol rahi hai na shreya?

Shreya (smiled) held her hand and said - nahi mummy ji! Mai sach keh rahi hu. Aap daadi banne wali hai.

Daya's mother was really happy to listen this. She kissed shreya's forehead and said - thank you beta! Aaj tune mujhe iss duniya ki sabse badi khusi di hai!

Daya's mother called shreya's parents to meet.

Shreya told her parents that she is pregnant and everyone believed her that time.

*The End* 


End file.
